The Other
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: When Shego is spotted in Upperton wearing a disguise and entering an old abandoned factory building, the Possible Stoppable team are on the case to find out what exactly Drakken and Shego are up to...
1. Shego in Disguise

**The Other **

_A Kim Possible fan fiction by Andrea Churchill _

_So, I had an idea for a fan fiction. I'm going to publish the first chapter, see what people say about it, and then I'll see if I'll continue it. So please comment your opinion! _

Kim Possible was in school, and approached her locker right after fifth period science class. Ron was going to meet her at her locker, as always. And, as Kim opened her locker, Wade appeared on her computer screen, as usual.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Kim! Drakken's on the move!"

Kim listened to Wade as he described the scenario.

"Shego was spotted last night, jumping rooftops in Upperton. Cameras spotted her."

Wade showed Kim the clips. Shego's figure jumped rooftop after rooftop on several different, tall buildings. She looked so skilled, moving swiftly and mysteriously.

The camera switched from a profile view of Shego jumping buildings, to a front view on one of the rooftops. Wade stopped the camera just when Shego was passing it.

"Yup, that's Shego alright." Kim commented, viewing her familiar arch foe.

"Huh?" Ron asked, coming up from behind her. Kim told him that Shego has been spotted, as so. He peered at the computer screen, at the still shot of Shego, squinting his eyes.

"Why is her hair _blonde_?" Ron asked.

"What?" Kim asked, again looking at the still shot. Actually, when she looked harder, she could see Shego's hair _was _indeed blonde. It was a golden-like blonde, dark from the nighttime. That, and her jumpsuit was different too-instead of the usual green and black, it was just all black. And her _eyes _looked different, too. They weren't green. They were a midnight blue.

"Obviously she's in some kind of disguise." Wade said.

"Yeah, but the question is, where is she going?" Kim asked.

"Drakken must have sent her to do _something_. Either that or she's working on something on her own. Either way, something's up." Wade said.

"Okay….so why would Shego need to wear a wig and colored contacts and a different jumpsuit?" Ron pointed out.

"Yeah…what mission could she have been on? Were there any robberies that night, Wade? Any kidnappings? Disturbances?" Kim asked.

"Nope, nothing. Cameras show her jumping rooftops, and then, nothing. The last shot of her shows her mysteriously disappearing. But nothing was reported wrong."

"What do you mean _disappearing_?" Ron asked.

Wade showed the clip. Shego jumped into the shadows of an unknown building-Wade said the building had been abandoned for years, once being a factory building for chemical equipment.

"That sounds….boring." Kim said, confused. "New lair, possibly?"

"I don't think so. Thing is," Wade began "I found Drakken's signal in his Caribbean lair. They're still residing there. And I don't have any reports of Shego leaving that building from last night."

"Hmm…so you're telling me Shego is two places at once?"

"Well, I don't know. She _could _have left the lair, entered the abandoned factory last night, and possibly return to the lair by some means inside the building."

"Sounds freaky." Ron commented.

"I think we should give them a little visit, Drakken and Shego. That, and visit this abandoned factory building.

Wade agreed. They would leave after school.


	2. A Fashion Fiend, maybe

**The Other **

_A Kim Possible fan fiction by Andrea Churchill _

_Please comment your opinion! _

So, Kim, Ron, and Rufus decided to first give Drakken and Shego a visit at their Caribbean lair. When they got there, they snuck in as usual, finding their arch foes. Dr. Drakken was working in the lab on some kind of machine. It didn't necessarily look particularly dangerous. In fact, at several times when Kim, Ron, and Rufus watched, the machine would blow up in his face, and Drakken would mutter some unintelligent sentences.

"It doesn't…._look_ like he's doing anything evil." Ron whispered, as they watched him from the doorway. They were peeking inside the lab.

"Well, not _succeeding _anything evil for that matter." Kim whispered back. They gave up on Dr. Drakken and attempted to find Shego. She was lounging in a chair, the wrong way, and reading _The Villianster _magazine.

"Typical Shego, looking up the newest issue of what's evil and what's primeval." Ron whispered. Kim gave him a weird look.

"_What? _You know, like 'what's hot and what's not', but _evil style_!" Ron jiggled his fingers to look scary. Rufus smacked his forehead.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Ron." Kim argued.

"Sure it does. You're just not smart enough to understand it!"

"Evil and primeval? They're not even opposites! That's like…good and old! You need either good and bad or new and old!"

"But…!"

"Just drop it, Ron."

"Kim!"

Kim was about to argue back, but Ron interrupted her.

"_Shego!" _he pointed in fear.

Kim turned around just in time to see Shego two seconds away from attacking her. She dodged the attack, however.

Shego attempted to snatch Kim's arms-they struggled for a few minutes, Shego attacking Kim with her sharp claws and Kim dodging with her own hands. At one point, Shego finally clasped on to Kim's hands.

"What are _you _doing here? Run out of missions?" she said through her teeth.

"Don't think we're _stupid, _Shego. We know what you and Drakken are up to….sort of!"

"We came here to find out!" Ron exclaimed.

"Find out what? Wha-_what? _What are _you _two doing here?" Dr. Drakken squealed, coming in the scene.

"That's what _I _said!" Shego said again through her teeth.

"We came to stop you two from whatever it is your planning; we _saw _you in Upperton last night, Shego. Wearing that disguise and everything."

Shego growled and lit up her hands. Then, she stopped, after hearing what Kim had just said.

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me. We saw you."

"No, seriously Kimmie, I don't know what you're talking about." she said, all serious, extinguishing her hands and putting them on her hips. Drakken just looked confused, going back and forth between the girls. Ron and Rufus seemed to do the same.

"Wade picked you up on camera running the rooftops and going into that old abandoned factory building." Kim pressed.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of my brothers or something? Maybe Mego? He _does _look a bit girlish, you know-"

"No, Shego. It was you. Except you were wearing, like, a wig or something. And a different jumpsuit."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Um…hate to break it to you, Kimmie, but I think there's a bit of a mix-up here. I wasn't anywhere near your stupid _Upperton _last night. I was here, with Dr. D."

"We were working on my newest plot to…!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed in an outburst.

"Uh, uh _maaaybe _now's not the best _time_, Dr. D?" Shego interrupted.

Kim gave them suspicious looks, ignoring Drakken's apparent new plot that had nothing to do with the situation.

"So…if it wasn't you, then…"

"Maybe it was Camille León!" Ron shouted.

"Huh…oh, maybe! That would make total sense!" Kim said. She looked to Shego and Dr. Drakken, who wore terribly annoyed faces.

"Eh…aheheheh…." Kim laughed nervously. "Sorry about this….."

"Yeah, yeah, just….go and do your hero thing and get on out of here." Shego mumbled. Kim and Ron did so, willingly.

"So we're off to find Camille and get to the bottom of this mystery?" Kim asked her partner.

"Yup! Camille is so busted this time!" Ron said.

The two waited outside the lair for their ride, in the midst of the evening sun.


	3. Such a TwoBit Villain

**The Other **

_A Kim Possible fan fiction by Andrea Churchill _

_Please comment your opinion! _

Camille León was in Rome, Italy...she had just escaped from prison not too long ago by shape shifting into another guard, like the last time she escaped. She smiled smugly to herself, when another guard let her out.

"That never gets old."

Camille, once freed from bars, shape shifted back into her own beautiful self.

"Hey!" the naïve guard shouted. But Camille was too fast...she ran out the prison doors, shape shifted into an Italian citizen, and blended in with the city crowd.

As Kim and Ron were picked up by their ride on Drakken's island, Wade immediately contacted them, and let them know of Camille's prison break.

"See, it _must _be Camille!" Ron shouted, proud of his theory being correct.

"Wait...but...if she _just _broke out of prison, then how was she in Upperton?"

Ron lifted his finger and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He made a face, thinking.

"Huh."

Kim shook her head. "Well...let's go see what's she's up to anyway. We'll ask her questions, and as a bonus put her back in prison!"

Ron nod his head in agreement.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, K.P."

Kim and Ron reached Rome. Wade had been tracking Camille, and took the team to a sight in the Colosseum-the Flavian Amphitheatre. Camille, unseen by Kim and Ron, was disguised as a bodyguard for Italian pop sensation Fernando Amorarille. She planned to steal his fifty million dollar studded and diamond leather jacket.

Kim and Ron entered the scene-Fernando, surrounded by his bodyguards, was holding off his fans.

"Please, please! Fernando loves you all!" he spoke. A crowd of girls around him screamed at his voice. Camille cringed.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Ron. She could be anyone." Kim shouted over the screams. Ron and Rufus, coming out of Ron's pocket, looked around the crowd for any signs of suspicion.

"KIM! Look! It's Débutante!" Ron shouted.

Kim turned to see the hairless cat prance beside the feet of one of the bodyguards. Kim and Ron ran to their villain.

"The game is up, Camille!" Kim said. The bodyguard turned around to them, with an angered look.

"Um...like, I have no idea what you're talking about. How could _I _be 'Camille León'. If only-she's soo gorgeous."

Débutante purred.

"Nice try, Camille. But we're not falling for it."

The bodyguard sighed heavily, and shape-shifted into Camille.

"This is _soo _not fair! Can't an heiress get away with _one _villainous plot...for once?"

"Don't you mean _inherited _heiress?" Ron commented.

"Whatever." Camille said.

"You'll understand as time goes by and more plots fail. The good guy _always _wins." Kim said.

Camille huffed. "We'll see about that."

She was about to bolt, but Kim stopped her by doing a front flip and landing in front of Camille.

"Not so fast. We have a few questions."

"Excuse me?" Camille said, annoyed.

"Why were you in Upperton last night? Disguised as Shego? That _was _you, right?" Kim asked.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Eww! _Why _would I want to be that green-and-black freako? She's _such _a two-bit villain. And that blue guy? Ugh. Why would she ever want to work for _him_? Your words are in_sulting_, Kim Possible. Just in_sulting_."

"Er...right. Because we saw someone who looked like Shego in Upperton and we thought it was you..."

"How can it _not _be? How do we know you're not _lying, _Camille?" Ron accused.

Camille turned to him. "Do I _look _like the kind of girl who would be doing nonsense in such a...a..._suburban _town like your little Upperton? _Please_."

"Ehh...mm...you know, she _kiiind _of has a point, there, Kim..."

"But then who could it be? If it's _not_ Shego, and it's _not_ Camille, then..."

Ron shrugged. Rufus shrugged as well in agreement.

Kim narrowed her eyes, and made a fist. "Then we'll just have to go to that abandoned building and find out!"

Camille looked back and forth between Kim and Ron. They were so absorbed within their mysterious plan, they had forgotten to catch Camille before she got away.


	4. Light of Day

**The Other **

_A Kim Possible fan fiction by Andrea Churchill _

_Please comment your opinion! _

"Wade? Are you picking up anything?" Kim asked, as she and Ron waiting outside the abandoned factory building.

"I'm getting...next to nothing, Kim. Either there's nothing in there, or whatever is in there is being highly protected somehow." Wade responded, with a face of confusion.

"Kim...do we _have _to go in? What if...like...we walk in on some creepy..."

"_Ron. _We've done _far _worse than enter an abandoned building. Actually, we've done it before." Kim reassured to her friend and his naked mole rat, who were shivering with fear behind her.

"But...it's never been this _spooky_!" Ron said, as Kim slowly creaked open the back door to the edifice.

"Sure it has, Ron. Now _shhh_!"

Rufus covered his paws over Ron's mouth.

The two teens snuck in the dark building, unaware of the being that lurked inside...like in the episode "_Queen Bebe"_, a mysterious pair of eyes watched the two from above in secret as they entered. As Kim and Ron advanced, they began exploring the building's strange interior. There was an endless amount of boxes filled with glass bottles and beakers. It was most definitely an old chemistry, or science building. But what _kind _of science was still unknown...

The figure watching Kim and Ron from above turned its head to the side. It was curious, analyzing every step as if it was a secret to a lost puzzle...

"Hey, Ron, look over here.!" Kim shouted in the quite-dark building.

Ron jumped at Kim's call, backing up into a box of glass bottles. The box fell to the floor, shattering the glass, making a loud noise.

"_Ronnnnn!" _Kim hissed, angry.

"Coming..." Ron whimpered.

Ron tip-toed over to Kim, who was hovering over a scene. On the floor of the warehouse were several candles. Kim bent over and touched the wax.

"They're warm. Somebody's been here, Ron." she muttered.

"Somebody's _been _here, or somebody _is _here, Kim..."

Kim froze. She cautiously took out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade...?" Kim said, in a slightly creeped voice.

"Yeah, Kim?" Wade asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Wade...can you do a scan for heat sensory? See if anyone is in the building besides us?"

"Sure, Kim."

Kim held the Kimmunicator out in front of her. The device emitted a long beam around the building, doing a full out scan. When it was done, Kim waited until Wade had finished typing on his keyboard.

"Kim..."

"Y-yeah, Wade?"

"Um...turn around."

Kim, Ron, and Rufus froze. Ron whimpered. Slowly, Kim and Ron turned around, afraid to see what was behind them.

It was dark, so the two teens couldn't really see anything. But in the dark, Kim thought she saw a person standing, watching them with bright, almost glowing blue eyes.

"Who...?" Kim started. She was cut off when the mysterious figure jumped...and disappeared out of any little sight Kim had.

"Aah!" Ron shouted. He jumped in fright, holding on to Kim. "We aren't _alone, _Kim!" he cried, shivering.

"But who could it be?" Kim asked, to no one in particular, not seeming to mind that the figure was still among them, listening.

"Maybe it's Shego's clone!" Ron tried.

"But who would make a clone of Shego? Who would _know _how to make a clone? Who had access to Shego's D.N.A.?" Kim asked, again to no one in particular. It was more of an open thought. "The only person I can think of is Drakken, and I don't think it would have been him."

"Remember the _last _time he tried making a clone of Shego?" Ron remembered.

"She quit, right?"

"Yup."

"Yeah and then _I _was the one who ended up being cloned."

"And Bonnie, too."

Kim shivered.

"What...what if...what if this is Shego from an alternate reality!" Ron said, widening his eyes in realization.

"Ron..."

"What if there's a whole other alternate reality with an opposite Shego, and Drakken, and you and me!"

"_Ron_..."

"And instead of having the green power that Shego has...she...she has her brother's red power of cloning, and her alternate brother has _our_ Shego's green power! And in _that_ world, alternate Drakken rules it because our Drakken always fails at trying to take it over! And he's not even called Drakken! Its..._Drokken! _And alternate Shego's name is really _Shega_! And somehow a portal opened up between the worlds and Shega escaped...!"

"RON. EARTH TO RON." Kim shouted over his ranting.

"Yeah, K.P.?"

"I _highly _doubt there isn't an _alternate world _where we all have opposites."

"You never _knooowwww..._" Ron sang.

"It's not possible, Ron."

"Fine. Than what's your explanation for this very-similar-to-the-Shego-we-know person?"

"Well..."

"That could very likely be from an alternate universe?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry..."

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know. Maybe someone had a huge obsession with Shego and tried to look and act like her."

"Then why would this person have a different hair color, eye color, _skin_ color, and outfit?"

Kim buried her head in her hands, obviously getting a headache. "I don't know. Maybe then it's just a coincidence that this person looks like Shego. I don't know."

Ron didn't answer. He just...waited in silence.

"Hey, K.P.?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"You do know that we're still standing in the abandoned factory building."

"Yeah, I know."

"And the person we're trying to figure out is somewhere in this building listening to everything we say."

Kim sighed. "All right!" she shouted above her. "Come out, come out wher_ever _you are! _Or _who_ever you are I should say..." _

Kim and Ron waited. They got no answer, or movement.

"_Ugh!_ I'm sick of this!"

Kim took out her Kimmunicator again and turned it back on. "Wade?"

"Yes, Kim? Wha-?"

"Can you do the heat sensory scan again?"

Kim and Wade did the procedure again.

"Still in the building?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kim, your mysterious Shego is still in the building."

"Don't you mean _anti-_Shego?" Ron pressed.

"_Ron...!" _Kim said through her teeth, getting annoyed.

"...Sorry."

Kim looked back to Wade on the tiny screen. "_Where _is she?"

"Close." Wade answered. "Look in your backpack. I think I gave you heat-sensory goggles."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that before?" Kim said, putting away her Kimmunicator. She looked through her backpack, found the goggles, and put them on. She looked up in them, she looked around, she walked around, and eventually she stopped. She saw through the goggles a shape of a woman in a crouching position above her.

"Got her." Kim said, before jumping up to the figure's level. She was on top of the pipes, above the room.

The mysterious figure jumped down as Kim jumped up.

"Kim!" Ron shouted, seeing the figure now on his level.

"Ok_ay, _Ron! I'm trying!"

Kim jumped back down and did a front handspring to try and catch up with the other Shego. The other had disappeared. Kim could not detect her with her goggles. She ripped them off in frustration.

"Ugh! Why can't we catch her?" Kim shouted.

Ron shrugged. "We will eventually...I hope."

Kim grunted.

"Can we get out of her, K.P.? This place gives me a major case of the spooks."

Kim sighed. "_Fine_."

The two walked out of the abandoned factory building, watched by the unseen eyes. Kim turned around right before leaving, to give one last look. She narrowed her eyes. She knew she was being watched, and she gave that look. The look as if to say, '_This isn't over yet.'_

Back at Drakken and Shego's place, Drakken was watching television, flicking through channels as Shego walked in the room. She was just passing through to go to the mud room, to get a few things. Drakken had flicked on the news for nearly two seconds before changing it. He surely didn't want to see another broadcast about him and his "useless attempts for the impossible dream of global domination". But, two seconds was enough for Shego. She widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Go back, Dr. D! To the news! Turn it back on!"

Drakken grunted. He did so, hesitantly.

The news was showing a report of Kim Possible's newest investigation of Shego, who was seen in Upperton jumping rooftops, wearing a disguise. Wade had given the producers of the show the tapes he received that night; the very ones he showed Kim and Ron.

"Shego," the newsman began. "sidekick to world renowned mad scientist Dr. Drakken,"

"HA! World renowned! Hear _that, _Shego?" Drakken shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" Shego quickly shushed.

"...was seen in Upperton a few days ago jumping rooftops, wearing a blonde wig, blue contacts, and a black jumpsuit instead of her usual trademark green and black. She is also reported to have obviously used some kind of makeup to hide her green skin tint..."

"What? Is _this _what Kimmie was talking about before?" Shego said, more to herself than anyone. Her voice was ice cold from the thought of an _imposter _pretending to be her and getting credit under her name. The newsman continued;

"Lately, some bank robberies have taken place at nighttime, and cameras picked up only a woman's figure inside the building. We can only assume this is Shego and her new disguise."

"Must not be a very good disguise if we know it's her..." a newswoman joked. The crew laughed.

"But it's _not _me!" Shego yelled to the inanimate television screen. "I didn't _do_ those things! Well...not those specific ones. I wasn't _in _Upperton!"

Shego continued to watch the broadcast. Even Drakken seemed to get sucked into it too. They watched the figure, jumping rooftops and inside the bank building, in the dark. Actually, all shots of the Shego-like figure _were _in the dark.

"This better not be a clone, Drakken. So help me God if..."

"No, no! I have nothing to do with this, Shego! Promise!" Drakken squealed, obviously scared by his employee's threats.

Shego narrowed her eyes. "Well I intend to find out who this is. And they are _not _going to see the light of day again when I do."

Despite Shego's intense promise, she managed to ignore the fact that the other Shego had not seen the light of day for a long, long time.


	5. Shego Would Understand

**The Other **

_A Kim Possible fan fiction by Andrea Churchill _

_Please comment your opinion! _

"So we can see, now, where the woman is planning to strike: Banks." Kim commented, on her recent information that the other Shego had been the most probable figure in several bank robberies.

"So you think that's just what she's after? _Money? _I don't know, Kim...it sounds too vague. Plenty of villains rob banks all the time. Doesn't mean that's _all_ they do." Ron replied.

"Hm...I suppose you're right. But what else could she be planning? I mean, she's not like Drakken, or Dementor, or Shego, or Killigan, or Monkey Fist, or Camille, or any other villain we know. She's like a shadow. She doesn't come out of hiding, not even for a fight, and won't reveal herself...it's all just too uncanny! It's not normal! This isn't a _normal _villain on our hands, Ron. She's like...she's like a ghost or something. I can't figure it."

Kim buried her head in her arms in Bueno Nacho. Ron grubbed on a naco while Kim talked. Rufus secretly stole some cheese off of Ron's food, eating it satisfactorily.

"We'll figure it out, K.P. We just have to wait and see how she strikes, and when she strikes. Wade will keep an eye on her for us, and we'll be careful enough to make sure she doesn't accomplish any creepy villain goals." Ron reassured.

"And why does she look like Shego so much? Who _is _she? We haven't even gotten a name, yet! We need a background! We need more information! I wonder if she's related to her?" Kim suggested.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Wait...Shego?"

"No, the other Shego."

"What other Shego?"

"The other. The one that looks like Shego but isn't."

"So you mean Shego..."

"No...the other Shego! The other!"

Kim mumbled something unintelligent. Then, after laying her head on her arm and searching out the window next to their booth,

"It's all just too weird. She's not like anyone we've ever faced before, Ron. I'm...I'm actually a little scared, to be honest."

She lifted her head up and looked at Ron. He cringed a little.

"I'm scared too, Kim. I'm scared too."

Kim and Ron looked at each other with expressions that could only be described as anxious of the future to come.

Back at Drakken's lair, Shego watched the television screen with rage.

"How dare this imposter pose as me?" she yelled at the inanimate object for about the tenth time since the broadcast's airing.

"Um...I'm not so sure this person was posing as you?" Dr. Drakken weakly tried. Shego ignored him.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm _finding _this woman and taking her down!"

Shego stormed out of the lair, unaware that the very woman she searched for was just waiting outside the lair's entrance. As the mysterious figure watched Shego silently, she waiting for her to be gone completely in the hovercraft. Shego disappeared in the horizon just as the mysterious figure entered the lair.

Dr. Drakken sat in a chair, continuing to watch the news. He didn't know what to think. The only thing that seemed to come to mind was that this matter was his sidekick's, and he was not involved.

Or so he thought.

The mysterious figure entered the room quietly, where Drakken sat. She entered the light. She indeed looked like Shego, with medium toned skin, blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and a pure black jumpsuit. It was surely not Shego, but more like what had Ron suggested earlier: Shego, from another dimension entirely.

When Dr. Drakken saw the figure enter the light before his eyes, he gave a slight jump.

"Its...you." he was able to speak.

"Yes. It is I." the figure spoke for the first time-her voice was not like Shego's. It was soft, and seductive, almost. Entrancing.

"What do you want? Shego-she just went to find you-did you see her? What did you do to her?"

The silent figure walked up to Dr. Drakken. Approached him. He was going to back up, but then he realized he was sitting in a chair.

"I did nothing. I let her off into the horizon, to her search. I am here...for you."

Drakken widened his eyes when the figure let out those last five words. This time, he got up from his chair, and began backing up, away from this mysterious woman who was "here for him".

"Don't be afraid of me, Dr. Drakken...I would like to talk to you." the woman cooed.

"Get away from me!" Drakken yelled in fright. He began to run out the room, to the security of anywhere but there. Just away. He wanted Shego. He knew this woman wanted to get him alone...she planned this...and he was terrified. She looked like Shego, but was not. She was not Shego _at all_. Shego would never be this creepy. He wanted her. He called for her. He needed her.

The figure swiftly, somehow, stopped in front of Drakken, making him having to stop in his tracks. She had done it so fast, she was like a ninja. No...not even a ninja...like a spider. It was as if she had crawled the ceiling like a cheetah and dropped down in front of him. Drakken couldnt figure it. But she was in front of him, now...nearly inches. Drakken had never been this terrified...ever. And he's been pretty terrified. At this point he was holding back _tears_. He whimpered, whispered Shego's name.

"What do you _want_ with me?" Drakken yelled, nearly crying. "SHEGO!"

The figure put a black gloved hand to Drakken's mouth, and whispered...

"Shh...I'm not going to hurt you...I'd just like to speak with you, if you don't mind."

Drakken stiffened as the woman touched him. Touched his _lips_, matter. A chill quickly went up his spine.

"Who _are _you?" Dr. Drakken whispered, as the woman circled around him. She ignored his question, and ran her hand over his shoulders.

"You are Kim Possible's arch foe, are you not?"

Drakken paused. Of course this would all go back to Kim Possible.

"I...I am." he stuttered.

The figure lifted her head. "I've watched you, Dr. Drakken. I've watched you, over the years, you're many attempted plots to take over the world..."

Drakken gulped as the figure continued.

"...and I want to assist you."

"...what?" Drakken said, startled. This woman wanted to _help_ him rule the world? Why?

"I've analyzed all your plots, where you succeeded, what went wrong...and I've calculated the perfect plan for you, Doctor." the woman cooed.

Drakken thought this other Shego reminded him of Warmonga, for some reason. Like Warmonga, this woman came to him...to _him_, and was going to help him? But this woman was no nine-foot alien...she was just plain creepy.

"What...plan?" Drakken asked. He just couldn't resist.

The other Shego smiled. No...she smirked. It was sinister.

She circled around the blue mad scientist again. She ran a finger along his shoulder blades, again.

"This sidekick of yours, Shego..." she said, strangely changing the subject.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE HER?" Drakken snapped, interrupting. He didn't know why he had snapped like that, it just seemed to come out.

The woman 'smirked' again. She ignored the question.

"Shego...what does she do when you tell her of your plans? What does she do? Does she support you?"

What a random question, Drakken thought. But he pondered about it. Did Shego support him?

_Hm...now, let's think a minute. Just last week, I was telling her in great detail and with great confidence about my newest plot. And what was her comment? She had called me something...yes...yes, that's right...what did she call me again? Pathetic?_

Drakken slowly shook his head. Why he was answering this woman's question, he didn't know. Why she had asked it, he didn't know either. But he thought about Shego when it came to his plots. She tended to mock him a lot. He didn't like it very much.

"I'll make you a proposition, Dr. Drakken."

He was listening.

"I'll tell you of my plan...the plan that is perfect to help you rule the world...but I want to be your sidekick this time...Shego was no help, no support to you and your genius mind..."

_Why is she touching my arm like that? And why is she whispering? There's no one else here._

"...You need a sidekick that will help you with the plots, assisting you, fool proofing your plans to make sure nothing goes wrong, going over every detail..."

The other Shego put her slim, black gloved hands on Drakken's shoulders, and looked at him in the eyes, wild.

"You need someone who has the passion of plotting. Someone who is smart. Someone who will share the excitement of taking over the world with you, not someone who will mock you and simply do as their told, not daring to give a care to the plan!"

"Wait...what are you implying?" Drakken asked. This woman was not making any sense whatsoever, but for some reason, he thought he had a feeling...

"Fire Shego. Hire _me._"

Drakken was _stunned. _He couldn't believe his ears. He stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Of course he could never replace Shego...okay, so he replaced her _once_. This woman scared him. Shego never scared him; she made him feel safe.

...Okay, so sometimes Shego scared him too. With her threats, and her plasma...

And, to be honest, this whole 'perfect plot' and 'assisting with planning schemes' didn't sound half-bad...

But fire Shego? When Drakken replaced her with Warmonga, he was mad at her. She never busted him out from prison. She trashed his lair. She...she!

"What's this plan of yours? Is it good?"

Drakken just couldn't help it. His curiosity was being tortured. It was like he was the horse, and this woman was the carrot on a stick.

"Good?" The woman gave this low, elongated chuckle. "It's di_vine_."

Hmm...divine. That sounds nice.

"and foolproof."

Ahhh. Foolproof. Now _that's _a nice word!

"Ooh...really? Well, I...I think maybe if you told me then..." Drakken tried, surely interested by now. A foolproof plan? Sure, it wasn't his own, but it was like what he did with everything else. He wouldn't be stealing the plan...what's that word he uses again? Outsourcing?

"I will tell you...if you choose me to be your new assistance."

Drakken cringed. He couldn't fire Shego! He just couldn't!

"...foolproof." the other Shego whispered; repeated.

Eh...Shego would understand.

"Fine! Okay! Now tell me of this plan of yours!"

The other Shego smirked.

"It's simple. It's not about the plan itself, but the statistics behind it. Why does every plan fail? What do the plans that _almost _work have that make them so special? This is what I've discovered, Dr. Drakken...listen carefully! No plan can succeed with Kim Possible in the way, so it is crucial to eliminate her before any take-over-the-world plots are attempted. The sidekick-Ron Stoppable-there was a study called the Ron Factor performed by Global Justice. I researched it, and statistics show that Ron is usually the key to a villain's pummel. And the kid genius Wade Load that gets Kim Possible rides and information and gadgets...he is crucial."

Dr. Drakken looked to the woman with confused, but fascinated eyes. "Sooo...this means..."

"Phase one for the foolproof plan, doctor: Before we attempt a plan, we must take out Kim Possible. And before we take out Kim Possible, we must take out her support. She's like a table, held up by her legs. You take out the legs, and the table comes crashing down!"

The woman cackled wickedly.

"Our first target is Wade Load; we will attack him directly."


End file.
